Don't Let Me Down!
by chryssans289
Summary: [ONESHOT] Waktu pun tahu aku akan kembali padamu suatu saat nanti. biarkan jarak ini memisahkan untuk sementara, begitupun pada akhirnya kita tetap akan bersama, karena kau adalah takdirku yang sebenarnya. -KRISTAO ONESHOOT /Angst gagal/, author demen bikin cerita angst btw. Warn!/bl/BOYxBOY/.


Title: Don't Let Me Down!

Author: Chryssans289

Genre: Romance, a little bit sad

Pairing: KrisTao (Kris/Wu Yi Fan) & (Tao/Huang Zi Tao), HunTao

Other Cast: Oh Sehun, Wu Zhoumi, dll..

Rated: T

Length: Oneshoot

Warn!: BL, Typo(s), Gaje, alay, cerita pasaran, dll..

.

Saya tidak menerapkan budaya plagiarism dalam pembuatan seluruh cerita saya. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan alur, tokoh atau apapun itu murni kesengajaan semata..

NO PLAGIARISM! NO COPY & PASTE!

.

ATENTION: DLDR! IF U DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

.

Summary: Sakit 'kan saat kau dibohongi? Lebih menyayat jika kau dibohongi oleh kekasihmu sendiri. Aku! Aku terpuruk disini, aku sendiri, tanpa kau, tanpa Mama, Baba, tanpa siapapun! Haruskah aku mati jika begini? aku sakit Wufan ge..

.

.

.

LETS ENJOY~

.

.

Tidak! Aku tidak mau mendengar nya lagi! Semuanya! Semuanya hanya bohong! Kalian bohong! Kalian hanya menyakitiku, apa tidak cukup? Aku sudah hancur, sudah terluka. Lalu apa? Apa kalian ingin membuatku mati?

.

.

Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi..

.

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, South Korea. At 03.14 a.m**

PRANGG!

Suara pecahan kaca begitu menggema di sebuah apartemen mewah di kawasan elit gangnam. Padahal waktu masih terlalu pagi, namun entah kenapa suara bising begitu menusuk telinga, suara itu tak berhenti sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hiks.."

Sebuah isakan menyayat hati menjadi pengiring sunyi, mengantarkan alunan kesakitan menusuk jiwa. Menembus dinding tak kasat mata, menghantarkan pilu, begitu pedih.. dan menyakitkan.

"Gege.. hiks.." lagi, seorang pria manis yang hanya berbalut kemeja putih transparant kebesaran tanpa memakai selapis celana untuk sekedar menghalau hawa dingin tengah meringkuk di sudut kamar mandi. Tak dihiraukannya dingin pagi hari, air keran yang mengucur sedari tadipun tak membuatnya bergeming. Bahkan luka penuh darah pada tangannya hanya ia anggap seolah angin lalu. Mata pandanya semakin terlihat mengenaskan, akibat kurang tidur dan menangis. Bukan hanya sekali ini, bahkan sudah puluhan, bahkan ratusan kali ia menangis. Dan kaca di kamar mandinya pun sama, harus rela dihancurkan berkali-kali akibat pelampiasan emosinya.

Mata indah namun penuh dengan gurat kesedihan itu perlahan-lahan menyayu, entahlah, mungkin ia sudah terlalu lelah karena menangis. Ia biarkan air yang menggenangi kamar mandinya, menjadi selimut untuk mengiringnya kealam mimpi. Ia biarkan tangannya penuh luka. Begitu menyedihkannya ia saat ini, tubuh yang kedinginan akibat kemejanya yang basah, tangannya yang terluka. Dia.. seperti mayat hidup, raganya ada disana, namun pikirannya, tak ada yang tau entah melayang kemana.

Biarlah, mungkin setelah ini dia akan sakit. Tapi, siapa perduli? Tak ada yang perduli 'kan? Atau apakah akan lebih baik kalau dia mati saja? Sudah tak ada gunanya ia hidup di dunia. Tak ada yang menemaninya lagi, mengasihinya lagi, memanjakannya lagi, mengajaknya bermain lagi, tak ada lagi yang menjadi tepat bersandarnya, membagi keluh kesah, semua itu kini sudah tak ada.. hanya semu.

" _Gege, janji akan selalu bersama?" bocah mungil berambut hitam sekelam malam dengan mata indah bak seekor panda tersenyum manis kearah bocah yang lebih tinggi, bocah yang lebih tinggi tetap memasang wajah stoic. Namun sepersekian detik kemudian bocah berambut pirang mencolok itu tersenyum._

" _Janji.."_

" _Uhhh.. xie xie gege, wo ai ni.."_

 _Sang bocah pirang terbelalak sesaat, kali ini senyumnya lebih lebar, "Wo ai ni.. Huang Zi Tao"_

Pagi menjelang. Nampaknya pagi ini tak sebaik pagi-pagi yang sebelumnya. Sang raja terlihat tak ingin menyinari bumi, ia setia bersembunyi dibalik awan, seolah berlindung dari tatapan tajam sang awan hitam. Kenapa begitu pas? Begitu mendukung suasana seorang pria manis berumur 20 tahun yang kini tengah berjalan pelan diantara ramainya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Bibir curve-nya tetap setia pada kisaran kostan. Datar, tak ingin menambah intensitas untuk sedikit melengkungkan belah merona itu keatas, sedikit saja, dan ia akan terlihat seribu kali lipat lebih manis. Namun sayang, ia seolah sudah mati rasa, tak bisa lagi merasakan apa itu tersenyum, tak bisa lagi merasakan dinginnya udara pagi kali ini. Bahkan ia ragu, apakah jantungnya masih berdetak? Apakah ia masih hidup?

Ia tahu, kini.. hatinya telah mati.. hati seorang Huang Zi Tao sudah 'mati'.

.

.

.

 **SM University.**

 **.**

Dia adalah pria tinggi dengan warna rambut senada dengan pohon ebony, menampilkan kesan cool dan maskulin semakin melekat pada dirinya. Bibir merahnya begitu menarik perhatian, dan tatapan setajam elang yang begitu menusuk menjadi ciri khasnya, tapi itulah yang membuat para wanita menggilai seorang Oh Sehun, The King of SM University.

Sehun kaya, Sehun punya segalanya, apa yang ia minta akan langsung tersaji seolah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Ia bahkan tak perlu mencari atau bahkan mengejar-ngejar wanita. Wanita-wanita―yang menurut Sehun bodoh―itulah yang akan mendatanginya tanpa perlu diminta. Sehun begitu perfect, setidaknya itu anggapan para fangirl yang begitu menggilai Sehun.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah pelan beriringan dengan bunyi sepatu ketsnya yang bergesekan dengan lantai marmer koridor. Waktu memang masih menunjukkan pukul 07.15 a.m KST, tapi pria bermarga Oh itu sudah stand bye di kampusnya. Entahlah, seorang Oh Sehun sedang dalam mode rajin hari ini. Biasanya kalau ia mengambil jadwal kuliah pagi, ia akan datang terlampau siang. Terkadang dosennya itu begitu menyebalkan dimata Sehun. Semuanya, tidak terkecuali. Sebenarnya tanpa kuliahpun pria itu sudah dijamin sukses dimasa depan, bagaimana tidak, di umurnya yang masih muda, ia sudah direkrut menjadi penerus perusahaan sang ayah, Blue Light Coorporation. Tapi Sehun menolak, ia beralasan kalau ingin menikmati masa mudanya terlebih dahulu, alasan kekanak-kanakan, hanya kata-kata "Aku belum siap" yang terlontar dari bibir tipisnya saat ia ditawari posisi CEO oleh sang ayah. Well, dan sang ayahpun hanya tersenyum maklum, ia mengerti bagaimana perangai sang anak, berwajah dewasa, namun hatinya masih terlalu hijau. Alhasil, Sehun hanya menjadikan Kuliahnya sebagai status semata, ia anak yang terlampau cerdas, tak perlu lagi sebenarnya untuk mengikuti serangkaian padatnya jadwal kuliah. Namun demi formalitas, ia tetap mengikuti jadwal kuliahnya, meski dengan setengah hati. Setidaknya jurusan fakultas hukum membuatnya sedikit bersemangat daripada ditawari jurusan ekonomi oleh sang ayah. Tidak dan terimakasih! Jika kalian ingin tahu sebenarnya Sehun tak begitu menyukai hal-hal yang berbau ekonomi.

Langkahnya memelan, mata elangnya tertuju kearah depan, ia bukan menatap deretan loker hijau yang berjejer rapi, namun pria tinggi berbadan kurus yang tengah berkutat dengan lokernya. Pria kurus itu masih tak menyadari kalau kini Sehun sudah berjalan mendekat, berdiri tepat disamping loker pria itu.

"Ckrek!"

setelah memastikan lokernya tertutup dan terkunci sempurna, ia berniat untuk pergi secepatnya karena ia ada kelas yang harus dihadiri segera, namun matanya sededikit membola saat menemukan seonggok pria super tampan tengah bersandar dengan gaya stay cool disamping loker miliknya.

"Morning.. peach.." Sehun tersenyum, mata sipitnya tak berheti menatap tampilan pria manis yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan "Peach". Pria manis itu semakin indah saja setiap harinya, hanya yang membuat sehun miris adalah kantung mata yang terlihat semakin mengerikan, tapi tetap tak mengurang kadar keimutan dari pria yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"Sehun.." Tao menghembuskan nafasnya lega, ia pikir siapa, untungnya hanya Sehun, kalau seniornya yang suka menjahilinya seperti biasa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, sudah dijamin ia akan langsung menangis. Bukannya apa, walaupun ia menguasai wushu, tapi Tao itu adalah pria yang lemah. Ditambah lagi sejak kejadian 'itu', sifat Tao jadi berubah 360 derajat, dari yang dulunya begitu ceria, cerewet dan hiperaktif, kini berubah menjadi Tao yang dingin, tertutup, pendiam dan.. melankolis. Ia menjadi begitu sensitif, hatinya begitu rapuh, ia mudah hancur. Hanya Sehun, hanya Sehun yang mau mengangkatnya dari keterpurukan, dari kegelapan yang mengekangnya selama 2 tahun terakhir. Ia begitu bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena mau menurunkan malaikatnya, Oh Sehun, untuk Huang Zi Tao.

Sehun maju beberapa langkah, menghadapkan tubuhnya persis tepat dihadapan Tao. Masih dengan senyum tipis yang terpatri di wajahnya, dengan perlahan ia mengecup dahi Tao. Tidak lama, hanya beberapa detik sebelum pria bersurai ebony itu menyudahi kecupannya. Mata pandanya yang sedari tadi terpejam merasakan kehangatan dari kecupan sayang seorang Oh Sehun kini terbuka, menampakkan manik sekelam malam yang senada dengan surai lembut miliknya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini peach?"

"Baik Sehun-ah, dan kumohon. Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi." Pandangannya meredup. Hatinya kembali berdenyut seolah sedang diremas-remas. Begitu ngilu. Baginya nama "Peach" yang Sehun sebutkan adalah hal tabu, ia begitu sensitif saat ada orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Ia tak mau mengingat kembali hal meyakitkan 2 tahun yang lalu. Perstiwa yang membuatnya menghilangkan sosok ceria dalam dirinya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya hm.." dipeluknya tubuh ringkih Tao, kepalanya ia sembunyikan diantara ceruk leher sang pemuda panda. Ia menghirup aroma bayi itu dengan perlahan, aroma tubuh Tao memang merupakan candu baginya.

"Gomawo Sehun-ah.." Tao bergerak melepaskan pelukan Sehun, bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum yang begitu menawan, mampu membuat Sehun tersihir beberapa saat.

Pandangan mata Sehun tak lepas dari tubuh Tao, ia merasa miris saat melihat pria manis itu semakin kurus saja dari hari-kehari. Apa kasih sayangnya untuk Tao kurang selama ini? Apa belum cukup ia mengorbankan seluruh waktunya hanya untuk menemani sang pemuda panda? Tapi nyatanya pemuda panda itu tak terlihat bahagia. Sama saja, seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu. Iris caramelnya lagi-lagi dibuat terbelalak saat pandangannya terarah menuju kedua telapak tangan Tao yang terbalut perban. Sehun mengerang dalam diam.

' _Shit! Aku tidak menjaganya dengan baik'_

Lengan kekar milik sehun perlahan terarah untuk memegang kedua telapak tangan Tao dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian mendesah sesaat, pancaran kekecewaan begitu terasa saat matanya yang sedari tadi menatap telapak tangan Tao kini berpindah kearah wajah sang pemilik tangan yang terlihat gugup.

"Lagi-lagi kau melakukannya hm?"

Tao tergagap, kedua bola matanya bergerak kesana-kemari mencoba menghindari tatapan tajam Sehun, "M..maaf Sehun-ah. k..kumohon, jangan marah." Mata pandanya menggenang, seolah siap menumpahkan buliran kristal bening yang begitu Sehun benci, air mata.

Lagi-lagi Sehun mendesah. Ia kecup telapak tangan Tao yang terbalut perban bergantian, "Aku tidak marah. Hanya saja, kuharap kau jangan melukai dirimu lagi Tao-er. Itu tidak baik, kau hanya akan merasakan kesakitan yang baru tanpa bisa menghilangkah rasa sakitmu yang dulu." Tao terbelalak, kata-kata Sehun benar-benar menohoknya, seolah menghempaskannya ke dalam realita. Bukankah terkadang kenyataan itu sakit?

Air mata yang sedari tadi Tao tahan akhirnya pecah, sukses meluncur indah di pipi kenyalnya.

"Hiks.. a..aku merindukannya Sehun-ah, hiks..aku tidak bisa.."

GREP!

"Uljima.. aku yakin dia pasti akan kembali padamu. Yakinlah Tao, yakinlah jika Tuhan masih melihatmu. Aku yakin air matamu tak akan di sia-siaka oleh-Nya. Uljima hm.." Bisik Sehun pelan di telinga Tao. Ia mengusap punggung Tao secara beraturan, bermaksud menenangkan.

Kini isakannya mulai mereda, ia menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang masih tergenang oleh air mata. Sehun memang baik, terkadang ia heran kenapa pria di hadapannya ini terlampau memberikan perhatian lebih padanya. Bukankah Sehun hanya sahabatnya yang ia kenal sejak awal ia masuk ke SM University?

"Jjaa.. jangan menangis lagi okay Princess, sebagai gantinya agar kau tidak menangis lagi, ayo kutraktir sarapan di kantin. Aku mau apa? Hamburger? Hot dog? Bubblle tea? Atau yang lainnya?"

Tao tersenyum, ini yang dia suka dari Sehun, Sehun selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum diantara tangisannya. Selalu bisa membuatnya bangkit kala ia terpuruk.

"A..aku mau Bubble Tea dan hot dog Sehun-ah.." ucap Tao malu-malu, pipinya bersemu saat Sehun menatap kearahnya dengan senyuman berarti.

"Siap Princess Panda, segera laksanakan.."

Akrinya kedua pria berbeda marga itu melangkah pelan meninggalkan ruangan yang penuh dengan jejeran loker berwarna hijau.

" _Hey Tao! Bisakah kau melihatku? Sekali saja? Apa kau tidak menganggap perhatianku selama ini karena aku menyukaimu? Oh ya, aku ingat. Bukankah dihatimu telah tertulis nama'nya'? apa aku tidak bisa menggantikan'nya' dari hatimu meski dia sudah menyakitimu? Kurasa tidak, karena aku tahu, kau akan menunggunya sampai kapanpun. Dan aku hanya akan menjadi pria bodoh yang melindungimu, pria yang bersembunyi dengan perasaannya yang terpendam. Tao, bisakah kau mendengarkan teriakan hatiku? Bisakah kau mendengarnya? Tao, saranghae.." –_ Oh Sehun

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Vancouver City, Canada.**

 **08.19 p.m waktu setempat.**

"Jadi, haruskah dibatalkan?"

"Maaf Tuan Wu, saya tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi."

Suasana tegang begitu terasa menyelimuti ruang tamu di sebuah Mansion megah bergaya Eropa klasik. Didalamnya terlihat sepasang suami istri yang duduk bersebelahan di kursi yang paling besar. Sedangkan pria paruh baya yang satu lagi duduk di seberang pasangan suami istri itu nampak menampilkan raut gelisah bercampur tegang. Aura berwibawa milik sang Tuan Wu tak di pungkiri membuatnya merasa sedikit was-was meski kenyataannya ia memiliki derajat yang sama dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya. Sedangkan pria yang satu lagi, lebih tepatnya pria yang berumur jauh lebih muda hanya bisa duduk diam di tempatnya, tak menaruh minat sama sekali dengan topik yang dibicarakan oleh sang ayah dan koleganya, ia sudah muak, bosan lebih tepatnya.

"Tuan Jung, bukannya saya bermaksud lancang. Tapi aku merasa dipermainkan." Tuan Wu angkat bicara sekali lagi, tatapan tajamnya tak bosan menyorot kearah lawan bicara yang hanya bisa terduduk kaku di tempatnya.

"Ma..maaf Tuan Wu, saya benar-benar minta maaf. Tidak terduga oleh saya jika Jessica sudah mengandung." Ucap tuan Jung seperti bisikan, hampir tak terdengar.

Tuan Wu berdecak sedikit meremehkan, "Bukankah anak anda terlihat begitu murahan tuan Jung? Aku meminta perjodohan ini baik-baik, bahkan sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Tapi nyatanya sekarang anak anda malah berselingkuh dengan orang lain, ah! tidak, tidur dengan orang lain. Apa anakku Kris belum cukup untuknya? Apa Kris kurang kaya? Kurang tampan?"

"S..saya minta maaf tuan. Saya rela jika anda membatalkan pernikahan Kris dengan anakku, tapi saya mohon, jangan cabut saham bantuan anda. Kalau anda mencabutnya, perusahaan saya bisa bangkrut Tuan."

Tuan Wu lagi-lagi berdecih, kali ini deselingi dengan seringaian, "Cih! Tidak sopan sekali anda, apa gunanya aku tetap mempertahankan saham itu kalau ujung-ujungnya Kris tidak jadi menikah dengan Jessica? Itu percuma tuan Jung. Aku membantumu karena aku berharap kita bisa membangun perusahaan besar kelak dengan Kris dan Jessica sebagai pengikat dan penerusnya. Tapi nampaknya sekarang tidak begitu kan? Jadi silahkan anda angkat kaki dari sini sebelum saya memanggilkan seorang bodyguard" titah Tuan Wu.

"Ta..tapi Tuan.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Keluar sekarang atau aku akan menendangmu keluar!"

"Ba..baiklah tuan, saya permisi.."

Dengan langkah gontai seraya menahan malu, akhirnya tuan Jung keluar dari Manasion megah itu dengan raut sedih. Bagaimana tidak, disaat dirinya sudah gembira karena anaknya akan menikah dengan anak pengusaha konglongmerat yang terkenal di tiga negara, China, Canada, dan Korea, pastilah ia otomatis akan menjadi semakin kaya dikarenakan sahamnya akan bergabung dengan saham milik Wu Corporation, apalagi disaat sahamnya tengah dilanda krisis, hanya tuan Wu-lah yang bisa membantunya mengangkat kembali nama perusahaannya yang hampir saja tercoreng akibat dilanda kebangkrutan. Namun kini pria yang tak lagi muda itu hanya bisa berandai-andai kala impiannya harus pecah begitu saja, terbang bagai debu yang dihembuskan angin. Tidak menjamin kalau pria paruh baya itu masih waras di keesokan harinya.

Kembali ke ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Wu. Suasana masih hening, tak ada yang membuka suara sejak kepergian tuan Jung tadi. Semuanya masih bungkam, seolah terhanyut dengan fikiran masing-masing. Nyonya Wu, hanya bisa mengusap pundak suaminya yang kini tengah memijat pelipisnya tanda pria itu tengah mencoba menghilangkan pusing yang tiba-tiba melandanya.

"Dad.." Kris, dengan keterdiamannya akhirnya angkat bicara.

"What?" jika sang Daddy sudah menggunakan bahasa keturunan sang nenek, itu tandanya sang Daddy sedang dalam mood yang buruk karena biasanya pria itu akan menggunakan bahasa mandarin dalam kesehariannya. Namun Kris tak patah arang, mengerti dengan situasi buruk―namun sangat baik― yang sekarang, ia bermaksud mengutarakan tujuannya.

"How about me? Now.."

"I don't know.." sang ayah berujar pendek, membuat dengusan jengkel keluar begitu saja dari bibir sexy milik pria bernama asli Wu Yi Fan tersebut.

"Bukankah aku tidak jadi menikah dengan wanita itu? Sekarang aku bebas kan? Jadi kuharap kau bisa memberikan pasporku lagi. Mau sampai kapan Daddy menahannya?" Kris berucap dingin, ia merasa tak perlu bersopan santun dihadapan sang ayah, terlihat durhaka memang, tapi Kris sudah buta, ia terlalu jengah dengan sikap sang ayah yang selalu mengekang dan mengaturnya.

"Paspor huh? Kau mau kemana memangnya?" tanya Tuan Wu kembali dengan bahasa Mandarinnya. Nampaknya pria berumur 40 tahun itu sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Ke Korea." Jawab Kris singkat.

"Korea? Untuk apa? Apa kau ingi menemui bocah panda kurang ajar itu hah?"

"Dad! Jangan menyebut Tao kurang ajar! Dia tidak seperti itu!" Kris emosi. Urat-urat lehernya menonjol tanda ia begitu marah kala sang Daddy menyinggung soal anak Panda kesayangannya, Zi Tao.

"Hah! Bukankah benar kalau dia kurang ajar, ingatkah dulu saat ia mengajakmu untuk tinggal diapartemennya, sengaja mengajakmu kabur saat seharusnya kau berada dirumah, menyambut keluarga besar Jung untuk merundingkan pertunanganmu dengan jessica. Bukankah sudah jelas Wufan? Dia bukan anak baik-baik!" tuan Wu mencoba memojokkan, tak menggubris istrinya yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan-sudah-cukup!-biarkan-Wufan-memilih-jalannya-sendiri.

"Kau salah Dad! Saat itu bukan ZiTao yang mengajakku untuk kabur, melainkan aku yang memintanya untuk menampungku sampai keluarga besar Jung pulang kembali ke Canada." Kris tersenyum miring, sedikit merasa menang kala menatap sang ayah yang kini menampilkan ekspresi terkejut. Namun setelahnya sang ayah kembali memasang wajah stoicnya.

"Ck! Tetap saja, kalian sama-sama pria bukan?" Skak mat! Kris tahu, itulah alasan sang ayah memisahkannya dengan Tao, memaksa pria itu untuk memutuskan Tao dengan cara kejam, dan jikalau ia tidak melakukannya maka nyawa Tao dipastikan akan melayang ditangan suruhan sang ayah. Ironis, dan kejam. Ia masih ingat bagaimana ekpresi terluka dari wajah Tao kala ia mengungkapkan kalau ia tak lagi menyukai sang pemuda panda.

.

.

" _Tao, maaf, aku sudah tidak menyukaimu. Aku sudah punya Jessica. Lebih baik kau cari saja pria yang jauh lebih baik dari aku." Dingin. Ucapan Kris malam itu begitu dingin. Bukankah harusnya malam itu mereka berbagi kehangatan? Tapi kenapa, saat mereka tengah bersama, saling membagi kasih di balkon apartemen milik sang pemuda panda, Kris malah secara tiba-tiba mengucapkan hal yang begitu menyakitkan bagi Tao. Tak siap untuk ia dengar._

" _A..apa? ah..ahahaha.. be..bercandamu tidak lucu Wufan Ge.. Tumben sekali kau bercanda.." mata pandanya menyipit karena tawa renyahnya yang ia buat-buat, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang mendadak menjadi suram._

 _GREP!_

" _Dengar!" Kris mencengkram kedua pundak Tao dan meremasnya, membuat pemuda panda itu meringis sakit dan sukses membuat mata panda miliknya mengabur karena air mata yang siap tumpah._

" _Akh! Ge..gege, sakit.." Kris tak menggubris rintihan Tao. Meski hatinya menolak ribuan kali, meski ia tak sanggup melihat ekspresi kesakitan Tao, tapi ia tetap harus melanjutkannya. Keselamatan Tao adalah prioritas utamanya (Ia masih ingat saat sang ayah menelponnya tempo hari, mengancam akan mengabisi Tao kalau YiFan masih nekat menolak perjodohan tersebut). Ia lebih rela tak bersama lagi dengan Tao daripada harus melihat pemuda panda itu mati sia-sia karena dirinya. Setidaknya Kris berfikir akan ada pengganti yang jauh lebih baik darinya_ _―untuk panda tersayangnya, Tao_ _._

" _Aku tidak bercanda Tao! Aku serius. Beberapa hari lagi aku akan ke Canada untuk melangsungkan pertunanganku. Dan lebih baik, kau tidak usah mengharapkan hubungan ini lagi. Carilah yang lebih baik dariku, aku yakin kau akan menemukannya Tao." Tidak! Hati Kris menolak kata-kata itu! Ia benci kala melihat liquid bening yang sedari tadi tertahan kini meluncur membasahi pipi halus si pemuda bersurai hitam. Ia benci kala melihat Tao terisak, dan itu karenanya. Karena seorang Wu Yi Fan. 'Aku brengsek!' setidaknya itulah kata-kata yang pantas Wufan ucapkan untuk dirinya sendiri._

" _Hiks.. ta..tapi kenapa?" tanya Tao lemah. Kakinya seolah mati rasa, ia tak dapat merasakan kakinya lagi. Jikalau Kris tidak mencengkram pundaknya dengan erat, mungkin ia sudah terjatuh ke lantai balkon sekarang._

" _Maaf, tapi itu yang terbaik Tao. Aku minta maaf."_

" _Hiks.. gege jahat! Ke..kenapa kau bilang kau ingin pergi dari rumah?! Hiks.. kau bilang kau tak ingin menyetujui pertunangan bodoh itu! KENAPA GEGE! KAU JAHAT! APA KAU TEGA MENINGGALKANKU? SETELAH SEMUA INI KITA LALUI BERSAMA. GEGE, LALU SETELAH KAU PERGI AKU BERSAMA SIAPA? MAMA? BABA? MEREKA SUDAH PERGI KE SURGA GE..hiks.." Tao melemah, tubuhnya terhuyung kearah depan, untungnya dengan sigap Kris menangkap tubuh ringkih itu._

 _Mati-matian Kris tidak mencium dan menenangkan Tao, biasanya Kris akan mencium anak panda itu agar pria bersurai sehitam malam itu bisa tenang kala mimpi buruk datang dalam tidurnya. Tapi sekarang Kris harus sadar diri, mulai sekarang, mulai saat ini, detik ini, sudah ada dinding tak kasat mata yang akan memisahkan dunianya dengan Tao. Dinding itu, Kris yakin, semakin lama akan semakin menebal hingga membuatnya tak lagi bisa menjangkau dunia sang pemuda terkasih. Dunia Huang Zi Tao._

" _Kau jahat, hiks.." ucap Tao lemah, tangan kurusnya memukul dada Kris pelan berulang kali. Sakit, tapi bukan karena pukulan Tao. Ia sakit karena melihat ekspresi hancur sang kekasih, Kris merasa dirinya begitu brengsek._

" _Maaf Tao.." dikecupnya puncak kepala Tao, dipeluknya pria manis kesayangannya, ia menghirup aroma bayi yang menguar dari tubuh Tao selama yang ia bisa, karena setelah ini, ia tak akan bisa merasakan aroma itu lagi._

 _Hingga saat Tao tertidur karena terlalu banyak menangis, saat itu Kris membopong Tao ke arah ranjang dan menidurkannya disana. Ia menyelimutinya sampai sebatas leher. Dipandanginya wajah malaikatnya dengan seksama. Begitu indah, tak tergantikan. Namun sayang harus ternodai dengan jejak air mata. Dan itu... karenanya._

" _Maaf Tao, ini semua demi kebaikanmu.." Kris menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Tao. Hingga saat kedua belah bibir itu menyatu dengan sempurna, ia merasa seolah waktu berhenti untuknya. Membiarkan ia terhanyut dalam melodi kesakitan. Dimana ia harus dihadapkan dengan pilihan yang membuatnya begitu bimbang. Kris benci kebimbangan, ia tidak menyukainya. Seorang Kris Wu memang tak pernah bosan mengecup belah bibir merona milik Tao, baginya, Tao itu seperti candu. Ia akan mati tanpa adanya Tao. Dan mulai dari sekarang, ia harus belajar hidup tanpa sang matahari. Meski sakit, ia akan mencoba._

" _Dui bu qi Tao-er.. Wo ai ni.." Kris melepas ciumannya. Kemudian berlalu, menuju kearah pintu kamar milik Tao. Ia menutupnya perlahan, seiring dengan tertutupnya pintu berwarna coklat tersebut, dimulailah dunianya yang baru.. tanpa seorang Huang Zi Tao._

' _Gege.. kau jahat..'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tak perduli Dad! Persetan dengan gender! Cinta tidak memandang kasta atau gender atau segala tetek bengeknya. Aku benci diatur! Biarkan aku memilih jalanku sendiri, aku juga berhak bahagia Dad!" mata elalngnya memerah, entah karena menahan emosi, atau.. karena ia ingin menangis?

Sang ayah tercekat, baru kali ini ia melihat kesungguhan luar biasa dari sang anak. Belum pernah Kris menentang sang ayah sebegitu kerasnya, bahkan saat ia menyuruh Kris bertunangan dengan Jessica, Kris tak berani berucap sekeras ini. Tapi entah kenapa saat membawa nama Zi Tao, reaksi Kris benar-benar berlebihan.

Merasa salah, sang ayah mulai luluh. Dengan besar hati akhirnya ia mencoba untuk bijaksana, meski awalnya ia menolak mentah-mentah keinginan anaknya untuk mencintai Zi Tao, namun kini ia harus coba merelakan. Anaknya benar, Ia punya hak untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Haahh.. baiklah, karena kau memaksa, sekarang terserah padamu Kris. Aku sudah lelah mengaturmu. Mintalah paspormu pada Ibumu. Dan besok kakakmu, Zhoumi, akan menjemputmu di Incheon"

Kris nyaris tak percaya, namun saat ia merasa pintu kebebeasan terbuka untuknya, disitulah ia benar-benar tak dapat menahan senyumannya.

"Oh God! Thanks Dad!" Kris tak kuasa untuk tidak memeluk Daddy-nya kali ini, berterimaksih.

"Yeah.. sama-sama.."

 **Tuhan masih memberimu jalan. Berarti tuhan masih memberimu kesempatan untuk bersamanya, sekali lagi. Untuk memperbaiki kepingan hatinya yang sudah hancur. Bisakah?**

 **ZiTao, tunggu aku.. aku akan datang..**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Inceon Airport, South Korea.**

 **At 08.13 a.m**

Ahhh~ rasanya Kris sudah lama tidak menghirup udara Korea. Sudah hampir 2 tahun lamanya ia tak menginjakkan kakinya lagi di Seoul. Ia merindukan saat-saat ia tinggal di Seoul, namun kali ini, ada yang lebih ia rindukan.

"ZiTao.. aku datang.."

TIN! TIN!

"Hoy tiang listrik! Jangan melamun terus! Ayo naik, jangan sampai kulit pucatmu jadi hitam nantinya, akan sangat mahal jika kau melakukan perawatan kulit disini" ejek seorang pria berwajah tegas dari dalam mobil mercedes hitamnya. Kris yang mendengar olokan konyol kakaknya hanya mendengus kesal, ternyata Zhoumi benar-benar tidak berubah, tetap saja konyol seperti dulu.

Kris berjalan perlahan kearah mobil sang kakak seraya menarik kopernya. Setelah meletakkannya dibagasi, ia segera masuk kedalam mobil hitam tersebut dan memilih duduk di kursi belakang. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajah Kris saat mobil itu melaju pelan memecah jalanan lenggang kota Seoul.

"Hai dik, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Zhoumi sok basa basi.

"Kau tidak lihat? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja" jawab Kris seadanya. Matanya tak lepas dari jalanan yang kini dilaluinya. Entah kenapa perasaan menggebu-gebu itu seolah mendesak Kris untuk semakin cepat bergerak.

"Ouh, adikku masih saja ketus ternyata. Oh ya, kudengar kau batal menikah.."

"Yaeh.."

"Pelit bicara, mau aku beli berapa suara emasmu itu heum?" Zhoumi terkikik, namun pandangannya ta lepas dari jalanan.

"Ck, konyol. Oh ya, hyung.."

"Eh, hyung ya.. aku baru sadar kalau bahasa Koreamu masih lancar."

"Ck. Kau pikir aku menderita penyakit alzheimer? Aku meninggalkan Korea baru 2 tahun. Dan kau gila jika aku sudah melupakan bahasa Korea dalam waktu 2 tahun."

"Hoho.. selow dude~ just joke okay.."

"hn. Hyung.." Kris kembali memasang tampang serius miliknya. Ia merasa harus bertanya, karena hanya sang kakaklah yang dapat ia andalkan saat ini. Jongin, temannya semasa di Korea kini sudah pindah ke Jepang karena ingin melanjutkan studi.

"Wae?" sang kakak sedikit heran, tak biasanya anak berambut pirang itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung.

"Apa.. kau masih sering bertemu dengan.."

"Dengan?" Zhoumi melirik Kris melalui kaca yang ada diatas kepalanya. Agak heran kenapa adiknya itu menghentikan ucapannya.

"Zi Tao.." lanjut Kris. Bibirnya agak bergetar kala ia harus menyebutkan nama itu.

"Ah! pria panda itu? Tentu saja. Sebisa mungkin aku sempatkan untuk datang ke apartemennya. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa datang terlalu sering, kau tahu lah padatnya jadwalku sebagai CEO di perusahaan ayah yang ada di daerah Gangnam. Dan terkadang aku benar-benar tak tahan untuk tidak menghubungimu dan mengabarimu tentang kondisi ZiTao. Dia begitu kacau, tubuhnya jadi semakin kurus. Dan kantung matanya, ugh, kurasa dia terkena insomnia tingkat akut" ujar Zhoumi, tak menyadari ekspresi terkejut dari Kris.

Deg!

' _Sebegitu kacaunyakah kau tanpa diriku peach? Maaf.. aku akan menghapus semua kesakitanmu. Tunggu aku peach, tunggu aku. Aku akan merengkuhmu. Dan tak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sisiku lagi.'_

"Hyung.. bisa kau lebih cepat? Setelah aku menaruh barang di apartemenmu, aku ingin kau menunjukkan apartemen Tao"

"Ne adikku yang manis.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.30 siang. Tao masih setia mengusap keringatnya dengan tissue yang disodorkan Sehun padanya. Entah kenapa cuaca siang ini begitu luar biasa panas, bukankah tadi pagi mendung yang bergelantung hampir menutupi seluruh langit Seoul? Terkadang cuaca memang tak bisa di prediksi. Minuman Bubble Teanya bahkan sudah tinggal seperempat bagian saja, ia mennyedot minuman berbubble itu hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik saja sangking hausnya.

"Ugh.. sehunaa, panass.." keluh Tao dengan nada manja. Kini mereka berdua sudah berada di atap gedung kampus, menghiraukan jam kuliah yang semestinya mereka ikuti sekarang. Sehun rela membolos hanya untuk menemani panda kesayangannya itu mencari angin.

Sehun yang sedari tadi berbaring di tembok pembatas atas hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Tao seperti cacing kepanasan, berlari-lari kecil kesana kemari seolah mengejar sang angin. Padahal angin di atap sudah lumayan kencang menurut Sehun. Sehun berjalan pelan kearah Tao. Tangannya dengan perlahan melingkari pinggang ramping milik Tao, memeluknya dari belakang. Membuat pria bermata panda itu terdiam ditempatnya, tak lagi bergerak-gerak aneh.

"S..sehun.." Tao tergagap, rona kemerahan dengan cepat menyapu pipi putihnya kala Sehun meletakkan dagunya dipundak kanan Tao. Menghirup aroma tubuh Tao sekali lagi.

"Kau merasa panas?" bisik Sehun. Dikecupnya lembut leher Tao dengan bibir tipisnya. Entah kenapa beberapa bulan belakangan ini Tao tak pernah menolak jika Sehun menyentuhnya atau bahkan menciumnya. Tapi tentu saja ia tak pernah melakukan hal lebih seperti mencium bibir Tao atau semacamnya, ia hanya sebatas mencium pipi atau tengkuk saja. Entah Tao yang terlalu polos karena menganggap perlakuan Sehun itu hanya ungkapan kasih sayang atau karena pria manis itu memang butuh, Sehun tak tahu. Yang pasti, ia senang karena Tao tak menolaknya.

"Y..ya" Tao menjawab lemah. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit hingga membuat belahan curve itu memerah sempurna. Ia terlihat gugup.

"Tao.."

"Y..ya?"

"Sudah sejak lama aku memendam hal ini.."

"..."

"Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul, tapi.." jeda beberapa detik, "―tapi bisakah kau melupakan Wufan dan berpaling kepadaku?"

Deg!

Tao tersentak, matanya secara tiba-tiba membola, seakan merasakan jantungnya ditarik begitu saja. Nafasnya bahkan tercekat, kepalanya pusing. Nama itu begitu berpengaruh untuk tubuhnya.

Srek!

Dengan sekuat yang ia bisa Tao melepaskan pelukan Sehun, pria bermarga Huang itu berbalik dan menatap Sehun dengan mata menyiratkan kesedihan.

"S..sehun-ah. a..apa maksudmu?" Tao menatap Sehun tak mengerti. Bagimana bisa pria dihadapannya ini menyuruhnya untuk melupakan Wufan? Bukankan saat itu dia sendiri yang bilang kalau Sehun akan menjaganya, menenangkannya, tapi bukan untuk melupakan Wufan 'kan?

"Aku sudah lelah Tao, lelah melihatmu, kau hancur. Kau tersenyum, tapi hatimu menangis. Kau seolah-olah mati, tapi kau masih disini. Akupun terkadang ragu, siapa yang bersamaku sekarang, Huang Zi Tao? Kau pembohong Tao. Kau membohongi dirimu sendiri! Kau membohongi perasaanmu. Aku sakit jika melihatmu menangis. Aku sakit saat melihat ada saja bagian tubuhmu diperban setiap kali kau pergi ke kampus. Kumohon Tao, lupakan dia. Aku disini. Bisakah kau menganggapku? Sekali ini saja.." Sehun maju selangkah, mengusap pipi mulus Tao dengan Tangan kirinya.

Setitik rasa dingin menyergap tangan Sehun kala sebuah liquid bening meluncur turun dari keping hitam milik sang pemuda panda. Tao menangis.

"Hiks.. Sejak kapan Sehun-ah.. sejak kapan kau menyimpan perasaan padaku?"

"Entahlah.. yang pasti, rasa itu tumbuh begitu saja.. jadi Tao, bagaimana? Kumohon, jangan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri Tao."

"Ma..maaf Sehun-ah. sejahat-jahatnya Wufan karena meninggalkanku, a..aku tetap tak bisa melupakannya. WuFan adalah setengah dari nafasku! Untuk apa aku hidup jika tak ada Wufan disampingku.. hiks.. Hunna, aku menindukannya.."

"Sttt.. uljima.. aku tahu.. kau benar-benar tak bisa melupakannya huh?" Sehun tersenyum getir, kembali direngkuhnya tubuh rapuh itu kedalam pelukannya. Berapa kali lagi ia harus berharap tubuh ZiTao bisa ia rengkuh selamanya? Sehun sudah lelah menunggu.

"Hiks.."

"Stt.. aku antar kau pulang hm.."

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah pelan Tao menggema di koridor apartemen yang ada di lantai 12. Kali ini ia tak memperbolehkan Sehun mengantarnya sampai ke apartemen miliknya dengan alasan Tao bisa sendiri. Alhasil pria konglongerat bermarga Oh itu hanya mengantarnya sampai basement saja. Kepalanya entah kenapa terasa berdenyut sejak keluar dari dalam mobil Sehun.

Dengan kepala yang menunduk, Tao tetap memaksakan langkahnya. 10 langkah lagi sebelum ia sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Namun langkahnya terhenti kala sorot matanya menatap sepasang kaki berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Karena ia sedari tadi menunduk, jadi Tao tak bisa melihat keseluruhan tubuh orang tersebut.

"Ughh..ma..maaf.. bisakah anda menghindar. Anda menghalangi jalan masuk..."

"Tao.."

Deg!

' _S..suara itu?'_

Tao terhenyak, suara itu. Suara bass itu. Ia kenal betul. Suara yang selalu ia dengar setiap harinya―dalam mimpi dan halusinasinya―, suara yang selalu memanjakannya, suara yang selalu melantunkan kata-kata pujian dan kasih sayang. Ia rindu, sangat merindukannya. Tapi benarkah?

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Tao dongakkan kepalanya. Bola matanya lagi-lagi dibuat membola. Ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Di depannya, di hadapannya, orang yang dulu memutuskah hubungan secara sepihak, orang yang membuatnya hancur luar dan dalam. Dia, Wu Yi Fan..

"W..Wufan Ge.." dan setelahnya ia hanya bisa melihat sebuah warna hitam yang menguasai pandangannya, dan yang terakhir ia dengar adalah teriakan panik Wufan.

GREP!

"Tao! Hei! Bangun!" Kris menepuk pipi Tao panik. Ia begitu kaget saat melihat pria panda di hadapannya itu tiba-tiba pingsan. Apa sekaget itu saat Tao melihat dirinya, apa dia sebegitu menyeramkannya?

Akhirnya Wufan berinisiatif menggendong Tao ala Bridal dan mencoba membawa Tao untuk masuk kedalam apartemen milik sang pemuda panda. Namun lagi-lagi ia harus menahan kekesalannya. Ia mengerang tertahan tatkala mengetahui kalau apartemen Tao memakai password.

"Ayo Wufan.. ingat angka yang berhubungan dengannya..!" ucap pria itu mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Pertama ia mencoba memencet kode tanggal lahir sang pemuda panda, 020593. Namun salah. Wufan tak menyerah, kini ia mencoba menggunakan tanggal lahirnya, barangkali saja Tao memakai itu. 061090. Masih salah. Wufan menggeram, hampir saja ia menendang pintu sialan itu kalau ia tak mampu menguasai emosinya. Namun sekelebat perkataan Tao dulu saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih tiba-tiba melintas diotaknya.

" _Gege.."_

" _Hm..?"_

" _Kalau suatu saat kita menikah, dan tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen, kira-kira kode pintunya apa yahh?"_

" _Tidak usah bingung.. tanggal jadian kita saja."_

" _Ah! Gege benar.. aku setuju!"_

"Bodoh!" umpat Kris pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan cekatan ia akhirnya memencet kombinasi angka yang sekira di ingatnya.. dan.. gotcha! Berhasil!

.

.

080911―Password Correct!

.

.

Kris buru-buru membaringkan Tao ke ranjang berukuran king size dengan sprei berwarna putih milik sang pemuda panda. Hatinya terenyuh kala melihat betapa berantakannya apartemen Tao. Pastilah pemuda panda itu terlalu terpukul.

Dilepaskannya coat tebal berwarna coklat yang sedari tadi menempel sempurna ditubuhnya, menyisakan kemeja hitam dengan dua kancing teratasnya yang terbuka. Kris perlahan naik keranjang Tao dan memeluk Tao seerat yang ia bisa.

 _Aku merindukanmu.._

 _Merindukan aromamu.. suaramu.. tawamu.. dan senyummu.._

 _Bukankah seharusnya kau tersenyum saat melihatku?_

 _Tapi ini?_

 _Hey peach! Cara penyambutanmu begitu buruk dimataku.._

 _Tapi, tak apa, aku menyukainya.._

 _Yang aku butukan sekarang hanya kau Peach.._

 _Hanya kau.._

Malam ini awan dan kabut saling berkejar-kejaran, saling berlomba seolah menunjukkan siapa yang paling unggul. Sang anginpun tak tinggal diam, ia ikut bermain, meramaikan suasana, mengajak sang awan dan kabut untuk menyatu bersamanya. Menghantarkan sayatan beku, begitu menusuk kala udara menerpa. Nyanyian sang burung hantu seolah menjadi melodi pengantar tidur. Malam ini, ah, tidak! Tengah malam ini benar-benar malam yang dingin, seolah mewakili perasaan beberapa orang yang memang tengah membutuhkan kehangatan.

Mata berhiaskan lingkaran hitam bak panda itu mengerjap perlahan. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit luar biasa kala ia mencoba untuk tersadar, seolah ada godam tak kasat mata menghantam kepalanya, serasa mau pecah saja.

"Ughh.. akhh!" Tao mencengkram kepalnya dengan kuat, tapa sebab yang pasti, air matanya mengalir begitu saja, bahkan ia tak menyadari ada orang lain yang berbaring di sebelahnya.

Merasa ada pergerakan dan suara ringisan, Wufan menjadi terusik, dengan setengah sadar akhirnya pria berambut pirang itu memutuskan untuk bangun. Ia terkejut, namun sepersekian detik berikutnya ia kembali memasang wajah pokerface andalannya.

"Ada yang sakit hmm?" Kris mengusap surai Tao penuh kasih sayang, mengantarkan lonjakan kecil pertanda kaget dari si pria bersurai hitam. Sejenak Tao mengira orang disampingnya itu adalah seorang pencuri yang dengan seenaknya menerobos masuk ke apartemennya. Namun saat otaknya sudah terkoneksi dengan perlahan, ia kembali mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Dia, W..Wufan?

Matanya mengabur, bibir curvenya bahkan bergetar, ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun seolah terkunci rapat, ia tak dapat berkata-kata.

"Maaf Tao.. maafkah aku selama ini.." direngkuhnya tubuh orang yang begitu ia rindukan dengan perlahan, seolah jika ia merengkuhnya terlalu kuat, maka Tao akan pecah. Tao itu seperti kristal yang begitu rapuh.

"Hiks.. G..gege.. ini benar gege kan? Hiks.." Tangisnya pecah, air matanya keluar semakin menjadi-jadi. Dicengkramnya erat kemeja bagian depan milik Kris. Seolah melampiaskan rasa yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Ya.. aku disini.. aku tak akan pergi lagi.. maaf.."

"Hiks.. gege.. aku merindukanmu, hiks.. a..aku benar-benar rindu padamu.. hiks.." Tao meracau Tao jelas, ia tidak memperdulikan kemeja Kris yang kini sudah basah akibat air matanya.

"Stt.. tenanglah.." seolah bak mantra penenang, ucapan lembut Kris mampu membuat tangis Tao mereda. Di tatapnya manik hitam Tao dengan sorot penuh kasih sayang.

"Yakinlah.. kali ini, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu.."

Perlahan namun pasti, Kris memajukan wajahnya, mencoba mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Tao, hingga jarak pemisah ini benar-benar tidak ada. Kedua belah bibir itu menyatu. Menjadi satu perpaduan yang selaras. Begitu manis bagi Wufan, begitu lembut bagi Tao. Seperti rasa yang tak pernah tercecap sebelumnya, seperti rasa baru yang memabukkan meski ini bukanlah kali pertama mereka melakukannya. Tapi seolah mereka tak pernah puas. Tao yang mulai terhanyut dengan ciuman yang kini berubah menjadi lumatan dari Wufan, mulai memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menikmati rasa yang ada.

Tao merasa beban yang selama ini menghimpit dadanya hilang tak bersisa. Wufan.. itu semua karena Wufan. Lagi, bibir Kris mengecup pelan bibir bengkak ZiTao dengan perlahan, menikmatinya secara pelan-pelan, lalu kecupannya berpindah kearah tengkuk sang pemuda panda. Kembali lagi mengecup bibir kucing ZiTao dengan penuh perasaan, dengan diiringi nyanyian malam, kedua insan itu mencoba menyatu, membuat ikatan yang disebut benang merah untuk menghubungkan keduanya. Agar mereka tak lagi terpisahkan, selamanya. Wufan dan Zitao.. selamanya..

.

.

.

THE END

 **Epilog:**

" _Jadi benar kalau Wufan sudah kembali?"_ terdengar suara desahan berat dari seberang telefon, Sehun.

"Ne, Sehun-ah.. kau senang kan?" Tao yang sedang khusyuk memasak sup harus berhati-hati agar smartphonenya tidak ikut termasak bersama dengan sup buatannya.

Lagi-lagi terdengar desahan kekecewaan dari ujung sana.

"Sehun.." Tao memanggil Sehun sekali lagi, agak khawatir karena pria berambut ebony itu tak merespon beberapa saat.

" _Yahh.. aku bahagia asal kau bahagia.."_ ucap Sehun akhirnya.

"Ah.. ne Sehun, besok kit―ahh! Kris ge, berhenti melakukannya!"

Sehun menyeringitkan kening, ia menatap layar smartphonenya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Kenapa Tao berteriak seperti itu? Dan sambil menyebut nama Kris pula. Jangan bilang kalau pria tiang listrik itu kini tengah mengiya-iyakan Tao. Hell! Sehun tidak setuju!

" _Tao-er, gwenchananyo?"_ tanya Sehun memastikan

"N..ne... ahh.. W..wufan..b..berhenti. Masakannya!" teriak Tao, lagi-lagi.

"..." Sehun masih terdiam. Sialan! Apa Wufan sengaja ingin mengacaukan acara telfonannya dengan ZiTao.

"S..sehun-ah, nanti aku telfon lagi ya. Ku..kuharap kita bisa bertemu nanti siang. Bye.."

Tuuttt~

"Gege! Apa yang kau lakukan huh? Kau ingin masakanku tumpah?!"

"Tidak.. aku kan hanya mencium tengkukmu. Apa salah?" ucap Wufan tanpa merasa berdosa sama sekali.

"Salah ge!"

"Sttt~ lebih baik kau diam dan nikmati.."

"A..ap―"

Dan ucapan Tao langsung terbungkam oleh bibir Wufan sendiri. Ciuman di pagi hari tidaklah buruk bukan?

.

.

.

" **Sudah aku katakan sejak awal. Kita tidak akan terpisahkan 'kan? Meski jarak atau apapun itu yang memisahkan kita, tapi hatiku dan hatimu tetap satu. Wo ai ni." –Wu Yi Fan**

REAL THE END

Date: 20-03-15

Time: 09.02 p.m

Crysanthemum―


End file.
